


Robbe lost his keys

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 22





	Robbe lost his keys

Jens: Do you remember anything about a key? or Robbe doing anything unusual that day?  
Milan: He did make us stop at the academy before we left because he wanted to drop something off for Sander. He had a real bad crush on him.   
Sander: Babe. you had a crush on me. That's embarrassing.  
Robbe: We're married   
Sander: Still.  
Sander: If it makes you feel better I had a big crush on you too.  
Robe That does make me feel a little better.


End file.
